


The Rumor Mill

by phantisma



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala are stuck in a dead cargo ship, awaiting rescue from Teal'c...and the conversation turns to things Vala has heard around the SGC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rumor Mill

“Are you going to tell me you never thought about it?”

Vala raised an eyebrow as she watched Sam, who was pointedly not looking at Vala.

“No. Never.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Sam sighed and toyed with the controls in front of her, despite the fact that they were, as they had been for the last two hours, dead. “Come on, you can trust me.”

Sam gave Vala a look that very clearly said that she couldn’t…and wouldn’t. “Vala, Teal’c will be here in another hour. Can we just…not talk about this?” She got up and moved to the back of the cargo ship to have another look at the burned out hyperdrive. It had dropped them out of hyperspace two hours before, short circuiting and taking most of the systems with it. Fortunately, their mission was completed and they were able to send for help before their communications system went down.

“I don’t understand.” Vala said, leaning up against the door while Sam pulled burned crystals out of a drawer. “It’s harmless, really. He’s a good looking man.”

Sam looked up and shook her head. “I really have never thought about it, Vala.”

“I have.”

“I know. The whole base knows…except maybe Daniel.”

“Oh, he knows.” Vala said, that eyebrow going up again, and somehow Sam’s mind was filled with images of Daniel and Vala in various stages of undress. “He just chooses to ignore it.” Vala finished with a sigh.

Sam looked away. “I am not having this conversation with you.”

“Come on, I’ve heard the rumors.”

“Rumors?” Sam stood. “What rumors?”

Vala moved into the room, pulling off her jacket and tossing it into a corner. “What…you don’t know?”

“What rumors, Vala?”

“Daniel isn’t the only one who’s a little thick headed, I see.” Vala leaned up against the wall and regarded Sam carefully. “You can tell a lot about a person from the rumors.”

Sam took a few steps closer, starting to feel her frustration burn a little closer to anger. “What rumors, Vala?” she asked again and Vala held up her hands.

“Fascinating really. They’ve paired you up with so many people, one might assume you haven’t had a date in the entire time you’ve been at the SGC.”

“I date.” Sam said, affronted before she realized the trap. “And who they?”

“They, them.” Vala said, enunciating the words carefully. “The rumor mill.”

Sam closed her eyes, trying to tamp down the sudden desire to know. “I don’t want to know.”

“Well, its why I asked.”

“Daniel? They think me and Daniel?”

“Well, that’s one of the variations, yeah.” Vala grinned. “I was just checking, cause I like to know what the competition is.”

Sam turned and walked away, back toward the hopelessly burned out crystals, wishing Teal’c could get there just a little faster. The truth was she had thought about it…fantasized, but not for a while…not that she’d admit that to Vala. “Daniel and I are good friends. Nothing more.”

“What about…Mitchell?”

“What?”

“Just following the trend, Daniel, Mitchell…”

“Who else?”

Vala tried her best to look innocent as she shrugged, but Sam wasn’t buying it. “Spill. Who else?”

“Well, there was this juicy story about you and General O’Neill.”

Sam turned so quickly that the she almost lost her balance. “Juicy?”

Vala nodded, her smile a clear indication that she was happy to elaborate. “The story goes that you two are secretly married.”

“Married?”

“Yes. His being in Washington all the time must put a strain on your sex life.”

“Vala!”

“What? Long distance relationships are…hard.” She smirked with the last word and Sam shook her head before smiling at it too.

“I assure you, General O’Neill and I aren’t married.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Vala paced around the room while Sam tried to turn her attention back to making something…anything work. Her mind however wandered over the various rumors she’d heard over the years, and discarded out of hand. She’d never considered that there might be rumors about her too. Her and Jack…she could see where that could have started. They were so close, and she could have…if he’d ever…but he hadn’t and that was that.

She felt eyes watching her and looked up. “There are more, aren’t there?”

Vala nodded eagerly. “There’s the one about you and Daniel AND Mitchell. That one’s really good…supposedly, Mitchell found the two of you in your lab, naked and –“

Sam held up her hand. “Stop. No. I don’t want to know.” She swallowed, but her body wasn’t as willing to let go of the idea. She could feel herself flushing as she imagined Daniel on her lab table and…”This is a bad idea,” she muttered.

“My favorite one has you and Daniel and Mitchell in leather...” Vala said, suddenly very close to Sam, almost blocking her in against the wall. “…and chains…” Sam swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Vala’s words felt like fingers stroking her in places she hadn’t been stroked in a long time. “…then there’s the one with you and a certain doctor…” Vala’s face was almost touching hers, and Janet’s face flashed through Sam’s mind. How many late nights had they spent together? How many times had they touched, and pulled away…

Sam was hardly breathing as Vala’s lips touched hers, her tongue sliding into her mouth without invitation. Their bodies hovered inches apart, Vala’s hands against the wall behind her. The heat in her body rushed straight to her groin and Sam tried to pull back, her head hitting the wall. Vala’s eyes were on hers, watching her reaction. “I always know which ones are more true than others.”

“No, not true…” Sam protested, but she couldn’t move. “I never—“

“No,” Vala leaned in close, whispering in her ear, “but you wanted to.”

Sam blushed as Vala’s hands came down to her shoulders, her lips sliding over her jaw…her kiss was deep, commanding…her hands pushed the jacket off Sam’s shoulders, caressed her arms. Her body was up against her now, pressing against the wall, one knee maneuvering between Sam’s legs to press up against the heat gathering in her.

Neither of them heard the whirring of the rings right away and by the time they had looked up, Teal’c stood there, one eyebrow raised. Sam cleared her throat and pushed Vala off of her. “It’s about time,” she said, pushing past Vala to grab her jacket and pack. “Can we go?”

Teal’c didn’t say a word as Vala grinned at him, and retrieved her own jacket and pack and joined he and Sam in the center of the rings. “Not a word.” Sam said, not looking at either of them.

“Indeed.” Teal’c said, reaching to activate the rings.

“I think that’s a word.” Vala said.

Sam didn’t get a chance to respond as the rings activated, and when they had cleared, she stalked away before either of them could say a word. Vala smiled at her back, then at Teal’c. “How long before we get back to Earth?”

“A few hours.”

“Good.” Vala smiled as she wandered off, content to wait a little while before finding Lt. Mareson to see what new rumors were circulating the SGC.


End file.
